


Like A Clumsy Monkey

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: pre-yogscast au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You accidentally broke my arm when you fell from a tree and landed on top of me.”</p><p>WARNING: There is description of a broken bone, not super vivid, but if bruising makes you squeamish, you may skip that bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Clumsy Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't follow me on [ Tumblr,](https://adapted-batteries.tumblr.com/) this is the story I submitted to Scholastic that got me a Silver Regional Key.
> 
> I wrote this a while back when I saw a [ awkward first meeting list](https://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/101021230029/awkward-first-meetings-aus) on tumblr, and I immediately thought of Duncan and Kim. I don’t ship them, but I love their friendship dynamic. This is set pre-yogscast for both of them.

It was a nice day for once, not gloomy and cold like it had been for the past few weeks, so Duncan decided to take a stroll in the nearby park. The sky was pale blue with clouds leisurely floating along, creating patches of slowly moving shade here and there. It seemed like many people decided to take advantage of the fine spring day. Kids were running around; laughter and joyous shrieks came from several parts of the park. He passed several people walking or running with dogs, parents with strollers, and many joggers. The paths were quite busy, too much for a slow stroll, so Duncan wandered aimlessly in one of the fields towards a large tree. A light breeze rustled the green leaves of the tall oak as he neared; a brown squirrel scurried down the trunk and away from him.

Duncan was proud of himself for going outside instead of spending his day off work shut up in his home on the computer. Generally around springtime it took a lot of effort to be outdoors; there was always some pesky plant that decided to pollinate and thus aggravate his allergies. So far, the previous days of rain must have kept the air clean, or perhaps later today his allergies would suddenly appear when he least expected it, like they sometimes did. The fresh air today was worth the risk though after being stuck inside a stuffy office building for the past few days.

No one was in this part of the park, perhaps deterred by the somewhat steep hill the tree topped. Duncan was content to find a comfortable spot under the tree to lean on and watch the people play and jog and walk from a distance, like a king watching his people from a tower balcony. As he circled the trunk to find the perfect spot, he saw a black messenger bag leaning against the tree, but no one around. Suddenly, he heard an anxiety-inducing creak from above, followed quickly by a loud snap of wood and a curse from someone other than himself. Before he could look up, a body fell on him, making him fall ungracefully with a curse of his own. A sharp pain seared through his right arm as it hit a protruding root, the rest of his body landing safely on dirt and patches of grass. The body was still somewhat on top of him, but was already scrambling off, frantically apologizing. His glasses had fallen off, but he was close enough to see that this person was a small woman with short black hair. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Does anything hurt?" she asked. Duncan sat up gingerly, quickly realizing his right arm was no good. She saw him wince in pain. "Is your arm broken? Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

He didn't quite feel like standing just yet as he tried to get his breath back, so he looked up at her, breathing out in a huff to get his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I think it might be. Can I ask why you were in the tree?"

"I was, uh, climbing," she answered shyly. Duncan looked down to observe his arm, trying to push the sleeve of his purple jacket around it, but it hurt too much to move on his own, making him gasp in pain. "Here, let me help," she said as she knelt down next to him. Together, they managed to get his arm out from the jacket sleeve. His forearm had an unhealthy bulge in the middle and it looked like it was starting to bruise, faint purple and red splotches forming. “We should get you to a hospital,” the lady concluded, standing up and offering her hand to help him up, trying her best not to fall over herself when she felt his hefty six foot tall body pull on her petite five foot tall frame.

Fortunately for Duncan, the park was bordered on one side by the local hospital, a nice view for the patients on the upper floors. It was sheer coincidence that the hospital was only a few hundred yards from their position on top of the hill, making the walk a matter of minutes. Duncan wondered why the building looked fuzzy and realized his glasses must still be on the ground. “Uh, do you see my glasses anywhere?” he asked her, looking around himself with his arm clutched close to his stomach.

“Here they are,” she answered after a few moments, bending down to a tuft of grass and returning the black-rimmed glasses to his hand. “They don’t seem to be broken, thankfully.” Duncan put them on as good as he could with one hand, managing not to poke himself in the eye.

“My name’s Duncan,” he spoke, breaking the awkward silence as they walked down the hill, trying to get his mind off the pain.

“I’m Kim,” she responded, avoiding eye contact. “I’m so sorry I fell on you.”

“It’s ok. Heh, at least you didn’t get my writing hand, or I’d be out of a job,” he chuckled, but cut himself short when he jostled his arm.

“What do you do?” Kim inquired.

“I’m a digital artist. I design graphics and things for my company,” Duncan replied. 

“I’m a audio engineer. I do things like concerts,” she added. They were only about a hundred yards away now; a nice tree lined path leading them straight to the street and hospital.

“I’m so sorry I ruined your day,” Kim apologized again.

“It’s ok,” Duncan assured her. “It was an accident, I know that.” 

They went silent until they got to the road; Duncan yelped when he slipped off the curb and jostled his tender arm again as they jaywalked across the empty street. The automatic doors slid open, revealing the dreary ER. A few miserable-looking people were waiting for treatment in various chairs, eyes silently watching the two walk to the help desk. “I’ve, um, broken his arm,” Kim addressed the lady at the desk. The lady in turn grabbed a prepared clipboard with an attached pen and paperwork to fill out, and handed it to Duncan.

“Fill this out as best as you can, bring it back when you’ve finished,” the lady deadpanned. Duncan nodded and shuffled back to the waiting area, failing to pick a comfortable seat after a few moments of hopeless searching.

Writing still proved to be a bit difficult for Duncan. After ten minutes, he had everything he needed filled out. Kim kindly took it to the desk for him, talked to the lady for a moment, then came back to Duncan. “She said they’ll call your name in a few minutes. How are you feeling?” she asked him.

Duncan shrugged as best as he could without moving his arm. “Ok I guess, I mean it hurts like hell, but I’ll survive.” A nurse came in and called the last of the three patients, leaving them alone in the bleak waiting room. Duncan decided to rest a bit, waiting patiently for his name to be called, while Kim read a magazine from a nearby table.

Soon enough, a nurse came through the main doors with a clipboard in his hand. “Duncan Jones?” he called a little louder than necessary for only two people in the waiting room. Duncan stood up to follow the man; Kim gave him a thumbs up and a sorry-looking smile as he followed the nurse.

 

Forty-five minutes, an x-ray, and some painkillers later, Duncan followed the doctor who had put on his cast out the main doors to the help desk. The lady promptly gave him a little pamphlet with information on how to take care of his cast and such, and advised him to call his regular doctor and make sure they received the charts and report from today. “I’ll fax them now, but you’ll need to call anyway to set up an appointment in about four weeks,” the doctor informed Duncan as she went behind the desk with said papers in hand. “Don’t forget to take it easy for a few days.” Duncan muttered a faintly slurred thanks to her before striding over to Kim in the repopulated waiting room.

“How’d it go?” she asked him. “I like the color, you should definitely go to a nightclub and see if you glow under the uv lights,” she joked, looking at his neon green cast.

“I don’t want to go dance now, I’m hungry,” Duncan said rather bluntly, before correcting himself. “Sorry, the pain meds are working at least.” Kim just laughed anyway.

“Would you like to get lunch?” she asked. He thought about it for a bit, but with a sudden urge to take a nap, he decided otherwise.

“I think I need to go home now, maybe later though.” He fished his phone out of his left hand pocket, clumsily navigating to contacts and entering her name. “Here, put your number in there, and I’ll text you when I feel better.” Kim did as she was told, and gave his phone back to him, receiving a text near instantly on hers. “There, you have mine now.”

“I’m so sorry about today, if you need anything let me know,” Kim said as they walked out the ER doors, preparing to go their separate ways.

“What food d’you like?” Duncan asked randomly, slurring his words again.

“Oh, um, anything really,” she answered.

“Do you like burgers?” Duncan queried, then started rambling on the first thought that came to him. “Cheeseburgers are my favorite, with some fries too. And ketchup.”

Kim started giggling at Duncan’s loopiness. “Yeah, I like burgers.”

“Good,” he paused, thinking. “How does, uh, Friday, at noon sound?” He waited for her response like a child asking for a cookie; she couldn't help but giggle again.

“I can do that,” she answered with a smile. Kim turned to walk down the street, back to her apartment. “See you then, Duncan.”

He stared at her for a bit before suddenly remembering something. “Kim, Wait! Do you want to sign my cast?”

She walked back to Duncan, fishing about in her messenger bag for a permanent marker, pulling out a black one. “Sure,” she answered, her amusement with his current drugged state showing in her smile. After a few moments, Kim finished her message.

“‘Sorry about falling on you like a clumsy monkey’,” Duncan said, reading her message aloud, making himself giggle. “Thanks. See you Thursday!”

“See you later, Duncan,” Kim waved, and resumed walking away.

 _Who would’ve thought a nice day at the park would have ended up like this,_ he thought as he walked, looking forward to the nap he was going to take when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so out of convenience, I'm going to change my standard story upload day to Sunday, primarily Sunday nights my time (Central Standard Time). It just works better for when I want to post stories on here and Tumblr so I can link them since I tend to be busy on Mondays.
> 
> The next Story I upload will be in another three weeks (March 13th, 2016), and this time it'll be a longer Smornby one shot I've written, very cheesy but great.


End file.
